


The Glory of Love by N'Wanda

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair look forward to their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glory of Love by N'Wanda

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off this. The Glory of Love is a song by Peter Cetera. No infringement of copyright laws is intended. 

NC-17, m/m sex, J/B I know other people have done variations on this theme, but I love to write happy, sweet, sappy stories with (hopefully) hot sex. There's no real plot in this one just excuses to have sex over and over. If you like the story, please let me know. 

## The Glory Of Love

by N'Wanda  


Jim Ellison walked up the steps to the loft he and Blair shared. He was tired after a long day of police work, but knowing what he was coming home to put a spring in his step and a special happiness in his heart. He was coming home to Blair, his Blair, the man he loved more than life itself. His Sentinel hearing picked up the sound of pots banging and Blair humming softly to himself. Underneath that was the comforting, familiar sound of his lover's heartbeat, strong and steady. Jim quickened his steps eager to have Blair in his arms again after a long, tortuous day apart. He burst through the door and drank in the sight of his Guide standing in the kitchen making dinner. 

"The man of your dreams is home, Babe," he smiled. "Miss me?" 

"Oh, maybe a little bit," Blair teased. 

"Only a little bit?" Jim crossed over to where Blair was standing and stood as close as possible without actually touching the smaller man. "You mean while I was at work dreaming of kissing those beautiful lips, of touching your body in those special places only I know about, you didn't even spare a thought for me?" 

Blair was determined to hold out at least a little bit longer. He was always incredibly eager for Jim, too eager in fact. He didn't want the man to get cocky, or more so than he already was. "Nope," he replied. "Well, I did think of you once." 

Jim grinned. "I thought so!" 

"I wanted to remind you it's your turn to take out the trash," Blair said perfectly serious but laughing on the inside at the way Jim's face fell. The man looked so cute when he was pouting. 

"Well, if that's all I mean to you..." Jim sighed and turned away in mock sadness. "If I'm just some handyman with no other uses to you," He gave a quick mock sob to complete the pitiful picture he made. 

"Now, I didn't say that," Blair was tiring of the game. He wanted to feel those strong arms around him and kiss Jim with the pent up passion of a man who hasn't seen the one he loves for eight whole hours. He moved to stand behind Jim and encircled him with his arms. He leaned his head against a broad shoulder and whispered. "You're good for so much more than that. You're good for snuggling up against in bed at night so I feel safe and loved. You're good for tender kisses and sweet love making when I want that, and your good for a hard, passionate fuck when I want that. Man, are you good at that!" 

Jim smiled. It never took much to get Blair in the mood. A little cajoling, touching, kissing, even pouting and they would end up throwing their clothes onto the floor in a frenzy to feel each other's naked bodies. Jim pulled Blair around to stand in front of him and embraced him. "You little tease." 

He gazed deeply into the ocean of his lover's eyes and bent his head slightly to possess his mouth. Their kisses could start a fire underwater. There was so much love flowing back and forth between them, and it strengthened their desire for each other. Blair pulled Jim's lower lip into his mouth and began sucking on it, relishing the warm body against him and the large arms that drew him against Jim's broad chest. The bigger man groaned when his Guide began licking along the inside of his lip and then up to play against Jim's own tongue. He shifted Blair back against the kitchen table, and inadvertently caused the files he had brought home from the station to fall on the floor. 

Blair pulled away. "Oops," he laughed as he helped Jim pick them up. "Hey, what's this?" He held up a folded over chart of some kind. On the side that Blair could see were musical notes and their names. It looked like a chart a beginning piano player would use as an aid. 

Jim took it from him quickly. "Oh, it's nothing." He placed it back in one of the files, and then kissed Blair to forestall any more questions. 

All thoughts of the chart faded as Blair could only concentrate on hard kiss that Jim had him locked in. And when the man began rubbing his groin against his, Blair couldn't even remember his name. They probably would have ended up making love on the floor yet again, but a burning smell caught their attention first. 

Jim looked up from sucking Blair's earlobe. "Smells like something's burning." 

"Huh?" Blair asked, only realizing that his partner's delightful mouth was know longer attached to his body. 

"Dinner!" Jim jumped up to turn the stove off leaving Blair lying there in frustration. 

"Jim, I don't care if the dinner burns! I don't care if the whole goddamned building burns down. You can not just walk away like that. It is like so unfair!" 

"Hang in there, Chief. I always finish what I start, but if we don't eat now, we're never gonna get to it tonight, knowing us." 

"How can you just stop like that, man!" 

"'I' have control." 

Blair rolled his eyes as he got up and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Oh yeah, like you're not the same guy who tried to nail me to the mattress 'three' times last night. Talk about control, right man, that's your middle name," he said sarcastically. 

"Uh huh, James Control Ellison, that's me," Jim grinned as he removed the slightly burnt lasagna from the oven. "I only lose it around neo-hippie witch doctor punks with long curly hair, incredibly full lips, and an ass you could crack nuts with, Mhm." 

"You are gonna pay for that, Sentinel Man," Blair said in a soft growl. 

"Can't wait, Chief, but dinner first. I gotta keep my strength up for all that mattress nailing, you know." 

Blair reluctantly sat down and allowed Jim to serve him dinner. He could swear the man was purposefully swinging his hips like that just to taunt him, but Blair found it impossible to look away. He ogled the firm ass and the long legs of the older man and then moved on to the heavily muscled arms. He licked his lips and vowed to eat quickly. 

"Have you thought about what you want to do on Friday night? Jim asked. It would be their one year anniversary on Friday. One year since they had come back from rescuing Simon and Daryl in Peru. When Blair had told Jim he was turning down the Borneo expedition, Jim had begun to feel like maybe he had a chance after all, maybe Blair could or did reciprocate his love. When they sat on the couch that night, Blair had looked so beautiful in the firelight. The look he was giving Jim seemed to grant permission for the Sentinel to take that final step. 

He had leaned over staring into Blair's eyes as he gently brushed his lips over Blair's and then pulled back waiting for a sign. Blair had looked at him quizzically, and then to Jim's great joy he had laid across Jim's chest resting his head on Jim's shoulder. He breathed a deep sigh as if he were releasing a great unbearable tension, as if he had wanted to lie in those arms forever. Jim had tangled his hands in that gorgeous hair and kissed his forehead tenderly, and they had lain there, neither one speaking for the longest time until an unbearable heat had built up between them. Blair had sat up suddenly as if he couldn't stand the waiting any longer and kissed Jim hungrily while he started unbuttoning the bigger man's shirt. They had made love for the first time that night, the first of many, many times. 

Jim smiled as he remembered that evening. This had been the best year of his life in every way, and he planned to show that to Blair on their anniversary. 

Blair didn't want anything fancy. "I don't know, maybe just dinner out and then back here for some time alone." 

"Sounds like a good plan to me, but, Hon, you know it's possible that something may come up at work. I hope like hell it doesn't, but that's the way police work is." 

"It's okay, Jim. If it does we'll celebrate the next night." Blair tried desperately not to let his face show how important it really was to him to celebrate on their actual anniversary. There was no reason to make Jim feel bad. He couldn't control the crime rate. 

Blair ate hurriedly practically burning his mouth on the hot lasagna, but Jim seemed content to dawdle and make small talk. //God, I hate it when he makes me wait for it!// Blair thought. //He knows I'm sitting here hard as a rock and dying for him. Bastard!// 

As if reading his thoughts Jim looked up and smiled that smug, knowing smile of his. He cleaned the last bit of lasagna of his plate and then stretched leisurely knowing it would drive his lover crazy. 

"Are you done now?" Blair asked in exasperation. 

"Well, actually, Chief, I was hoping for dessert." 

Blair stood up and grabbed Jim's wrist. "'I'll' be dessert, man. Come on!" He pulled Jim to a standing position. 

"Well, alright then." Jim went to the fridge and took out the whipped cream and a jar of maraschino cherries. "I have been craving a Sandburg Sundae. Wait, can't forget the sprinkles, Chief, and the chocolate syrup." 

"You are gonna go into sugar shock!" 

"Yeah, but what a way to go! What are you waiting for, Chief? Let's go!" He gave Blair an affectionate slap on the butt and jogged up the stairs to their bed. Blair followed grumbling about cocky Sentinels who think they know everything. 

When he reached the top of the stairs, Jim was already half undressed. He was just sliding out of his pants. "Your turn," his Sentinel told him. Blair started to play one of his favorite games with Jim. He began to strip slowly and seductively. Jim lay back on the bed and watched breathing heavily, touching his hardening cock as he watched. "That's it, Baby, take it off. Take it all off for me," he encouraged. 

Blair pulled his shirt over his head and then ran his fingers across his chest stopping to pinch a rosy nipple which quickly hardened to his touch. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. Jim found those silent cries of pleasure that Blair was prone to incredibly erotic. He moved to a kneeling position on the bed. "Take off your pants, Blair. I want to see you!" 

Blair moved his fingers to unbutton his jeans, but instead of pulling them down they slipped inside. Jim knew what those fingers were doing in there, the same thing his own fingers itched to do. He watched Blair pleasure himself for a few moments before begging, "Blair, please, I can't wait any longer." Blair raised an eyebrow at him, and Jim realized this was his punishment for making Blair wait earlier. He grabbed a pillow a bit down onto it stifling a grown as Blair slid out of his pants and boxers, but made no move to join Jim on the bed. He kicked his shoes off, but left his socks on, sparking hope in Jim that soon Blair would relieve him of this exquisite torture. Blair knew that Jim loved the sight of him in just his socks. In fact, the Sentinel often insisted he keep them on during sex. Apparently, the man had a sock fetish among his other kinks. 

"Let me, Babe," Jim moaned. "Let me give you pleasure. Let me make you feel good. You know I can." 

Blair stepped close enough to the bed for Jim to touch and Jim eyed his lover's body like a kid in a candy store. There was just so much of him that begged to be touched. Jim opted for optimum contact and pulled Blair onto the bed so they could lie naked body against naked body. He kissed Blair's eyebrows and eyelids with soft butterfly kisses, and Blair turned his face up asking for more. Jim obliged by kissing along his cheek and down his jaw. He stopped to suck on part of Blair's chin. 

Blair laughed, "Hey, that tickles!" He squirmed against Jim's hard muscular body, unintentionally sparking a made flame of desire in him. 

Jim sat up and pushed Blair back onto the bed. "I think it's time for dessert." He took the bottle of chocolate syrup and proceeded to play artist. First he drew little hearts around each of Blair's nipples and then he began writing something on the smaller man's stomach. Blair looked up when Jim had finished and smiled when he saw what his lover had written. Inside a bigger heart, Jim had scrawled 'Jim loves Blair'. 

"Sentimental," he accused. 

"Only when it comes to you, Babe." He bent his head and began to lick at the chocolate hearts around Blair's nipples finding the taste of Blair sweeter than the chocolate. Blair shivered under the onslaught of Jim's tongue moaning softly. When Jim had licked the hearts off he grabbed the whipped cream and shook it. Blair had to laugh at the look of devilish delight in his eyes. He was unprepared though for the feeling of the cool topping on his balls and along his cock. 

"Oh, God, Jim!" He bucked uncontrollably off the bed. 

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Sandburg," Jim taunted. He took three cherries from the jar and placed one on each of Blair's balls and the third an the head of his cock. "And, last, but not least," Jim took the rainbow sprinkles and shook them out until Blair's cock looked like a multicolored rainbow. Jim ran his tongue along his lips, "MMM, you look delicious, Babe, and I am one hungry Sentinel." He began to devour the length of Blair's cock, alternating between licking and sucking. Blair thrashed back and forth on the bed as Jim's moist, hot mouth claimed him. His hands reached to play in Jim's short hair, grab onto his ears, what ever he could reach. To his dismay Jim finished licking the whipped cream before Blair was able to orgasm. 

"Don't stop, Jim!!" 

"I want to finish with you. I want to come inside of you!" 

Blair nodded his permission and Jim reached to spray more whipped cream on his finger. He held it to Blair's mouth for him to suck. Jim closed his eyes as Blair tongued the length of his finger getting all the whipped cream off it. Jim couldn't resist and pulled his finger away to kiss that sweet mouth, licking the little bit of whipped cream in the corner tasting the sugar in Blair's mouth as well as his own. 

Blair pulled away. "Do it," he commanded, 'Fuck me!" 

Jim sprayed more of the desert topping on his fingers and slipped two inside of Blair. Some of the chocolate syrup had run off his stomach and down his thighs demanding that Jim lick them. He did so while he added a third finger until Blair's thighs were shiny and wet with his saliva. 

"Jim, I'm ready, come on. I want to feel you inside me!" He took the spray can from Jim's hand and sprayed some into his palm. He sat up to lubricate Jim's cock thoroughly with it, then lay back and drew his knees up to his chest in an open invitation. 

This was one invitation Jim intended to RSVP to. He placed his cock against the puckered opening and at the same time he thrust in, Blair moved back onto him so that his balls came to rest against Blair's ass. He opened his eyes to look down into Blair's wide ones. It was only like this that they felt complete and at peace. It was only like this that Jim could relax and let the barriers and guilt drop. 

Blair urged him into a fast thrusting pattern meeting him at every thrust, forming a perfect rhythm with the Sentinel. They galloped on toward completion both expressing their pleasure loudly as the earth seemed to shake. Whenever Jim's cock rubbed against his prostate, Blair felt as if an atom bomb were going off inside him and he screamed his lover's name in pride and ownership as he came. He purposefully clamped his muscles down around Jim's hardness to bring him along, and he was happy to feel the shaking in the hard muscular body above him that signaled the beginning of Jim's orgasm. Together they tumbled from the sky to the earth and hit the ground with a hard thump. 

Jim lay gasping, still encased within Blair. He knew Blair's legs would soon be cramping, but he couldn't bear to leave the sanctity of his lover's body yet. He held his weight off Blair with his elbows and enjoyed the feeling of togetherness until Blair began to squirm beneath him. Then he reluctantly withdrew to allow Blair to stretch his legs. He rolled onto his back and raised a hand to draw lazy circles on Blair's sticky stomach. 

"You are incredible, Chief, you know that? When I'm inside you, it's like being in the eye of a hurricane. Even though there's a terrible storm howling all around me, I feel safe in this one small place." 

Blair rolled over to kiss Jim on one of his bald spots and gave another silent wish that nothing would keep them apart on their anniversary.  
  


* * *

The next day Blair arrived early to meet Jim at the station, but Jim wasn't there yet. 

"Hey, Simon, have you seen Jim?" 

"He said he'd be back in by two o'clock. I think I saw him leave with Angie Ferris," Simon answered. 

"Angie Ferris?" 

"Yeah, you remember her, that singer we protected a while back." 

"I know who she is, I just want to know what Jim was doing with her." Blair's voice showed his exasperation. 

"Well, you'll have to ask him when he gets back." Simon grunted and returned to his office. 

From over in the corner, Brown and Ryf watched Blair with huge grins on their faces. "Okay, now Hairboy's telling himself not to jump to any conclusions," Brown joked softly. 

His partner and lover placed an hand on his shoulder. "He's thinking Jim wouldn't cheat on me, not after last night!" 

Brown gave Ryf a suspicious glance. "What do you know about what they did last night?" 

"Come on, Lover, can you see those two spending even one night without going at it hot and heavy. Ellison's an animal!" 

"Your right, Babe. We should take a lesson from them." Brown spared Blair one last glance, "Poor confused kid. He is going to be so surprised!"  
  


* * *

Brown stopped Jim before he got to the bullpen. "Blair knows you were out with Angie Ferris. You'd better think of a good cover story." 

"I've already got one. A good detective is always prepared. Is everything set up on your end?" 

"Yep, you sure are going to a lot of trouble here, Ellison." 

Jim smiled. "Blair's worth it." 

"You got it bad, man!" Brown elbowed him good naturedly then walked away making sure he had a good seat for Jim's little performance. 

Jim approached Blair at his desk, wondering if the younger man would mention it. "Hey, Chief, sorry I'm late." 

"No problem. I got started on those files you wanted me to look at." Blair launched into a discussion on what he'd discovered in the files, and Jim was surprised. 

//He must be dying to ask me what Angie and I were doing, but he doesn't want to sound jealous or like he doesn't trust me. Now that he knows, I'd better tell him something to keep him from being suspicious.// Jim pulled a demo tape from his jeans pocket and handed it to Blair. "Here, this is for you. Angie Ferris stopped in to say hi today. She's in town for one of her concerts. We went to lunch, and she gave me this for you. It's her new release." 

Blair looked it over. Jim couldn't have anything to hide if he had brought it up. Blair was ashamed that even a flicker of doubt had crossed his mind about Jim's loyalty. "Cool, I can't wait to listen to it. Any word on Friday?" 

"It's up in the air. Blair, you know I want to spend our anniversary with you more than anything. It's just out of my hands." 

"I know. And it's okay, Jim, really." //Yeah, just keep saying that, Sandburg, and maybe you'll even start believing it. Jim belongs with me on our anniversary!// he thought fiercely, but willed the thought away. He was 'not' going to make Jim feel guilty about something that wasn't even his fault. 

"I'll tell you what, I'll call you in the afternoon, if it looks like I'm gonna get off at a decent hour, okay, but just 'cause you don't hear from me doesn't mean I won't make it. This means a lot to me." 

"It means a lot to me too, Jim, and it will still mean a lot the next day, so stop worrying okay." 

"Okay." Jim smiled and looked as if he believed the load of bull Blair was feeding him.  
  


* * *

On Friday Jim woke him up by kissing his feet and sucking on his toes. It was an exquisite sensation to wake up to. When he saw Blair's eyes open, Jim moved up to kiss him good morning in that special way he had. Jim Ellison's kisses were like love sonnets, each one new and inventive. Blair secretly thought him the Shakespeare of kissing, but he would never tell Jim that. He didn't want the Sentinel's head to swell any bigger than it already had. 

"Mornin'," he said softly when Jim released his mouth. 

"Happy anniversary, Darlin'. You know it was exactly one year ago today when I finally worked up the nerve to kiss you, and you just melted into my arms." 

Blair thought about giving Jim a smart answer, but it was their anniversary, and he was feeling extra sappy. "I'm so glad you did. I was so afraid that I'd have to leave you because I couldn't hide my feelings any more. I didn't want to have to face your rejection." 

"I could never reject you, Babe. You are stuck with this old, balding anal retentive cop." 

Blair kissed one of the balding spots on Jim's temples. He loved to do that. "Actually, I think it's kinda sexy." 

"The loss of hair turns you on? Then you must love Kojack." 

"Oh, yeah," Blair laughed. "When he sucks that lollipop, man, I just lose it." 

Jim collapsed on top of him laughing, "You are sick, Sandburg, sick, and sexy and beautiful and incredibly hot. You really know how to push this balding cop's buttons." "Yes, I do. Talk about me being sick! What's with you and the socks?" 

"I just love the way you look in just your socks and nothing else. I love to feel your feet rubbing against me when we're making love. I don't know; it just gets me really horny." 

"Jim, Sesame Street gets you horny." 

"Oh, come on, Chief, it was just that one time, and I've loved Super Grover since I was a kid. Besides, we got the peanut butter off the ceiling." 

"I do not want to talk about it, Jim. I couldn't sit down for three whole days. Do you know the looks the guys at the station were giving me? Hey, it's late, I've got a class in an hour." Blair climbed over Jim's naked body and began to dress. "Come on, get up, Lazy." 

Jim got up and hurriedly dressed He grabbed Blair's brush and sat down on the bed. "Let me do your hair." He sat back on the pillows and patted the space between his legs. 

"You're not going to do anything weird like last time, are you? It took me hours to get all those little braids out!" 

"Just a simple ponytale, I promise, Sentinel's honor." 

Blair sat down and leaned against Jim. He loved the feeling of Jim brushing his hair, gently working out the tangles with his strong fingers. Jim ran the brush through his hair until it shone never letting it pull or yanking it hard. Jim treated his hair with a reverence that surprised Blair. The bigger man gently pulled it into a ponytale and wrapped a leather tie around it. "There, hair by Jim. What do you think?" 

Blair got up and looked in the mirror. "Perfect." He leaned over to kiss Jim goodbye. "I love you, BIg Guy. Stay safe for me." 

Jim pulled him into a hug. "I love you too, Blair Sandburg. You remember that now." 

Blair pulled away, "I won't forget." It was always hard to leave Jim. It always took a supreme effort to make his feet walk down the stairs and out the door and today was especially hard. He had a sinking feeling it would be the last time he would see Jim on their anniversary. 

By four o'clock he was ready to confirm his worst suspicions. Jim hadn't called, and even though Blair knew it was still possible for Jim to make it home that night, he didn't hold any hopes. He moped around the loft not really doing anything, not feeling like eating dinner. He stared sadly at the two dozen roses Jim had sent him at the University and reread the card over and over sighing dramatically each time. It read, 'Beloved, You've given me the happiest year of my life. I can never repay you for the joy you've brought me. I will always love you with all my heart. Devotedly yours, Jim.' At five thirty someone knocked at the door. It was Ryf and Brown. 

"Hey Guys, what's up?" Blair tried not to let his depression show through. 

"Jim sent us," Ryf answered. "There was a big break on one of his cases, and he won't be able to make it home tonight. He sent us to apologize and to entertain you." 

"There's really no need..." Blair began. 

"Here, read this," Brown handed Blair a note from Jim. 

Blair opened it up and read it. "I am so, so sorry, Babe. I hate that I can't be with you tonight! You're in my thoughts though. I can picture your beautiful face and those soft curls that feel like spun silk in my fingers. I promise you I will make this up to you! Please don't let this ruin your evening. You've been trying so hard not to let me see how much it meant to you to have me home tonight, but I can always see through your lies. I don't want you to be alone tonight. Go out with the guys, and take your mind off this whole mess, and that's an order! Love Always, Jim." 

He looked up at Brown and rolled his eyes. "It looks like I've been ordered to hang out with you guys, tonight." 

"Great!" Brown turned to look at Ryf. "Why doesn't that work with you?" 

"Because you don't have Ellison's charm and dashing good looks." 

Blair laughed at that. "Are you going to let him get away with that?" 

"Don't worry, Blair. I'll teach him a lesson when we get home tonight. We're going to that new club on ninth street, the piano bar." 

"Fine, it's as good a place as any to drown my sorrows." Blair grabbed his jacket and totally missed the mischievous wink Ryf gave his lover. Both detectives were having a very difficult time controlling the urge to laugh. Surprises could be so cruel. 

The club was crowded and rather dark. Blair didn't notice Simon and Joel Taggert sitting over in a corner watching him. The man playing the piano was playing a sad love song, and it was getting to Blair. "Look Guys, I don't think this was such a good idea. I'm gonna leave." 

"NO!" cried thee two detectives in unison. "You can't go. You haven't given it a chance yet. Come on, have a beer. He'll play something happy soon." 

Blair sat down. He didn't feel like being here with people. He wanted to go home and mope. When the piano player finished the song, the manager of the club came up to the mike. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, give a big hand for Mr. Dave Collins." He waited for the applause to die down. " About a month ago someone came to me and asked a big favor of the club. You see he was very much in love, and he wanted to do something special for his significant other." 

Blair stood up. "Okay, enough is enough guys. I can't take anymore of this." 

Brown shoved Blair back in the chair. "Stay!" he commanded. Blair complied looking perfectly miserable. Why was everyone being so mean to him? Didn't they know how bad this was making him feel? 

The manager continued. "He wanted to play and sing a special song. Of course, this meant relearning to play the piano which he hadn't done since he was a kid, and let me tell you, he was really bad when he started! But he had a great teacher and some wonderful inspiration, so I know your going to like what you hear especially that special someone." 

Blair couldn't even look up when the new piano player took the stage. He was trying desperately to hold back tears. The last thing he wanted was to hear some guy sing a love song to his girlfriend or whoever! He was incredibly shocked when he heard a familiar, sultry voice say, "This is for Blair." 

He looked up in amazement to see Jim seated at the piano bench, and his mouth dropped open. Oh my God, he had been set up! This was too good to be true, Jim sitting there smiling at him while Brown and Ryf laughed at the expression on his face. Jim began to play the song, and when Blair recognized it, he couldn't hold back his tears any longer. Only this time, they were tears of happiness. It was as if he and Jim were the only ones in the room. He had had no idea that Jim could play the piano or that he had such a beautiful singing voice. The words and the sincere look of love on Jim's face cut right to Blair's heart. 

> __  
> Tonight it's very clear  
>  As we're both lying here  
>  There's so many things I want to say.  
>  I will always love you.  
>  I would never leave you alone.  
>  Sometimes I just forget  
>  Say things I might regret.  
>  It breaks my heart to see you crying.  
>  I don't wanna lose you.  
>  I could never make it alone.
> 
> I am a man who will fight for your honor.  
>  I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of.  
>  We'll live forever  
>  Knowing together  
>  That we did it all for the glory of love.
> 
> You keep me standing tall.  
>  You help me through it all.  
>  I'm always strong when your beside me.  
>  I have always needed you.  
>  I could never make it alone.
> 
> I am a man who will fight for your honor.  
>  I'll be the hero that you've been dreaming of.  
>  We'll live forever  
>  Knowing together  
>  That we did it all for the glory of love.
> 
> Just like a knight in shining armour  
>  From a long time ago  
>  Just in time I will save the day  
>  Take you to my castle far away.
> 
> I am a man who will fight for your honor.  
>  I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of.  
>  Gonna live forever  
>  Knowing together  
>  That we did it all for the glory of love.  
>  We'll live forever  
>  Knowing together  
>  That we did it all for the glory of love.  
>  We did it all for love.  
>  We did it all for love.
> 
> Happy anniversary, Baby.  
> 

The club erupted in cheers, but Blair didn't notice. His attention was still fixed on his love. Nothing else existed for him. "I love you!" he mouthed. 

"I love you more!" Jim mouthed back, and then left the stage to walk toward Blair. When he reached him, he pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him, feeling the wet tracks of Blair's tears. "I'm sorry I tried to trick you. I just wanted it to be a surprise," he whispered in Blair's ear. 

Blair clutched his Sentinel to him. "It was beautiful, Jim. Thank you!" 

"Let's go home, Babe. We still have a couple hours of our anniversary left, and I want to spend them making love to the man I love." He led Blair out of the club amidst all the cheering, not caring in the slightest about the public spectacle he had just made of himself. His mind was on other things. Now where had he put that jar of peanut butter? He hoped they had the extra crunchy!  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
